


Family, Then and Now

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bonding, But they help each other, Coran cried, Coran is the true Space Dad, Coran tells about his family, Found Family, Gen, Grief, Hunk Cried, Hunk is hurting, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Family, Panic Attack, So is Coran, Team as Family, lost family, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Hunk likes to bake, but sometimes, his thoughts get a tight hook into him and start to pull him down.Coran, he happens to stumble upon a hurting Hunk.Sometimes, it hurts thinking about those you've lost, but also, it helps to talk about it.Of course, hope can help keep you afloat.





	Family, Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there is a Panic Attack, and Please do not be angry, I based it off my own panic attacks, and I do understand this is probably really bad.
> 
> This is a gift for Ryuu <3 and I tried bro, I did, but the angst writer in my snuck up so quick I couldn't stop them -w-;;
> 
> Ily bro <3

 

Humming softly, Hunk mixed the batter, carefully, always carefully, and let his mind wander. Normally, with everything going on, he rarely had time to be homesick, to think or let his mind wander.

 

Now, during the moments when he could, he regretted it.

 

He was worried for the families they left behind, worried for the small chance they could win this war and go home. This wasn’t a story, nothing would go rainbows and unicorns, and he wasn’t talking about the rainbow and unicorn planet because that was a death trap planet decorated like a pleasant dream hiding a nightmare.

 

He was just, so pessimistic about being able to return home. He never wanted to doubt that they wouldn’t make it, but the thought always seemed to slip into his mind, and every time he catches glance of Lance’s back, he pictures the fake rover and explosion.

 

He nearly lost Lance and Coran that day.

 

_ It terrified him. _ Life wasn’t perfect, and no matter how hard they tried, they wouldn’t be able to return home without a loss, whether their innocence, or a limb.

 

Painfully, Hunk pictured Shiro’s arm, and fought back the closing and crushing feeling of his chest and the nausea. The panic was painful, it burned his lungs, crushed his chest, and made him feel ill.

 

_ Deep breaths _ , he reminded himself, he needed to take deep breaths and try to count up to ten, and if he can keep counting to keep doing so.

 

He bit his lip and his body locked up, the strain of trying to force himself not to curl up and lock his limbs around himself, the strain to avoid sinking into the abyss swallowing him.

 

**_1_ **

 

He was okay, they were okay.

 

**_2_ **

 

There was still a lot of blue around earth, the Galra haven’t gotten there.

 

**_3_ **

 

His family would be okay, Lance’s family wouldn’t leave his alone.

 

**_4_ **

 

Everything is okay. Breathe, inhale, exhale, everything is okay.

 

**_5_ **

 

They were okay, Lance was resting, Pidge was working on their laptop, Shiro was in his room, Keith was probably attempting to rest as well if he wasn't in the training room.

 

Allura was looking over a few reports, Coran was probably in the observation deck running a check on the castle.

 

_ What came after 5? Why can’t he think? Oh man, he misses his family but what about Coran and Allura? They lost theirs, they lost everything and Hunk was crying despite he had a chance to see his family again _ -

 

He was… crying? When did that happen? Wiping his tears, Hunk set down the bowl, and slowly made himself sink into a chair at the table.

 

Everything hurt, it burned, it ached, it stung, and he wanted so badly for it all to stop.

 

For everything to just,  _ stop _ .

 

“Hunk? What are you doing up? I was sure rest was very important for you all, was it not?” Coran’s voice snapped Hunk’s waning focus, the abyss creeped back, but only momentarily as Hunk registered Coran was there, then Coran’s words.

 

However, by the time he did, Coran was already aware something was wrong as he crossed over and moved to hover by Hunk, unsure exactly how he was supposed to approach this as Humans and Alteans had very different customs.

 

“Are you alright my boy?” Coran asked and Hunk was vaguely aware he attempted to respond, but his mind was suddenly drawing a blank.

 

_ In and out, just like that. Keep copying my breathing. In, one two three, out, one two three. Good job my boy, keep at it. _

 

Blinking, Hunk carefully untangled his fingers from his hair, vaguely wondering when he had even brought his hands to his head in the first place.

 

“Can you respond now?” Coran asked, voice calm and tender, and Hunk was grateful that Coran was calm because he definitely was not. Nodding, Hunk watched as Coran let out a breath.

 

“Oh good. I wasn’t sure what to do, but seemingly a similar version that Alteans use to calm themselves worked.” Coran said, and after a few moments, Hunk rather suddenly blurted out-

 

“What was your family like?” And immediately wanted to backpedal because that was insensitive, even for him and Coran must still be greatly hurt because to him and Allura, Altea fell not long ago.

 

Coran seemed to shake his surprise and shock off, smile dulling into a melancholic and wistful one, full of pain and sadness as the older being put a hand to Hunk’s shoulder.

 

“Small, very small. I was partnered, I had been at a rather youthful age. It was difficult at first, but Alteans believe in peace first, so we found our common place, and learned where we stood and our balance. I was just starting out at the castle when I was partnered, and I suppose it was reckless, but… I don’t regret it. Not one bit.” Coran’s eyes grew misty, and Hunk wanted to say something, but Coran continued on.

 

“He was everything I could have hoped for, and everything I couldn’t have all the same. We had been partnered for a short few cycles, and had our daughter…” Coran’s expression turned to something dark- full of grief, pain, and so much hurt that Hunk’s heart screamed out for him. “... She was the most wonderful gift we could have asked for. While our family was small, we were happy. It was everything we could have wanted and so much more than we dreamed. I suppose, I feel so protective of Allura and you paladins is because I miss my family dearly, but also because I feel like the father I once was again.”

 

After a few moment, Hunk almost startled when Coran’s hand tightened a bit on his shoulder.

 

“I lost my family once before, but I will not let it happen again, and not to your families on your planet. This war, this awful battle is scary, it’s entirely frightening and I can’t help but miss those I’ve lost, and fear for those I have.” Coran let a smile return to his face, and despite the tears slowly falling from his eyes, he carefully pulled Hunk into a hug. “I believe, for those I’ve lost and those we protect, the innocents and each other, that one day, this war will be over, and we’ll find peace and be able to properly move on. For now, all we can do is hope…”

 

Hunk hurt, so much, and so did Coran, so did everyone else, and as Coran showed him familial love that he had been so afraid to lose or forget, Hunk found determination, to ensure that they could all one day return home, to build new lives and move on.

 

**_“Hope is all we can hold onto, to drive us, to motivate us, and to guide us.”_ **

 

 

Hunk believes him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this was Ooc or anything, but I do want more Hunk and Coran love -w-


End file.
